


Jumbled

by HYPERFocused



Category: The O.C
Genre: Anagrams, Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth Cohen -- The Chosen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumbled

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written on August 20th 2006 for the Anagram prompt at [](http://60-minute-fics.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://60-minute-fics.livejournal.com/)**60_minute_fics**. Set very early in season one. Spoilers for The Model Home.11 anagrams in **bold**.

**Seth Cohen** was one of **the Chosen** People, or at least he was supposed to be _half_ chosen, going by the Jewish side of his lineage. Or possibly a bit more, since from what his Nana had said, the Cohen clan themselves were considered extra special. Of course his mom's WASPy side had things pretty good. It was silly, because for the most part Jews had been 'chosen' as victims and scapegoats, and Seth himself had mostly been chosen last.

Things changed for him when Ryan Atwood arrived in town, and morphed into his life like a quiet nerd transforming into a superhero.

Ryan was amazing, and more to the point, seemed to feel that Seth was amazing, too. That was why Seth couldn't stand the idea of Ryan spending another night in juvie. He imagined t **he notches** of lines on Ryan's wall. One for each day. It wasn't fair. Seth's mother was completely unreasonable.

He'll try anything to get her to give in. He **hones tech** skills and fixes her computer. He even offers to cook dinner, and they all know he's got _her_ kitchen skills. None of it does the trick.

"Mom, Ryan is a good guy. You know that. We've got to go and help him." Seth pleaded, but she wouldn't listen. "He doesn't have anyone but us. He needs us to get him out of there."

"I know he's your friend now, but **he's the con** who caused a multi-million dollar home to burn to the ground," Seth's mom argued. "He's **hence shot** his chances with us."

Even though Ryan was the one locked up, Seth is the one, chest hitching, who feels imprisoned. It's kind of like he felt as a little kid, when Luke and the other boys used to throw him into the newly fertilized gardens at the country club. The **stench - hoe** 'd shit, and **thence 'oh's** as Seth gave in to tears.

Now Luke was more about the shaved **chest, hone** y chasing and being a ginormous tool, but he still found time to treat Seth like the aforementioned shit.

Seth **etches "Hon** " onto the frame of the futon in the poolhouse. Under the mattrass where Ryan will -- thankfully, because it's a little bit minty -- probably never see it. But it's what Seth's mom calls his dad, and already Seth knows that Ryan means everything to him, the way he imagines his mom feels about his dad.

Thinking about losing what he barely even had scares him. He yells Ryan's name. **Echos then** fill the empty room.  



End file.
